Bedtime
by Yorgut
Summary: Apenas mais uma noite na mansão Phantomhive, onde um pequeno Lorde não consegue dormir sozinho.


**A** s noites na mansão dos Phantomhive eram todas iguais. Primeiro, havia o jantar leve do Conde, recém-saído de seu minucioso banho, que acabava mais ou menos às 20:00, após uma deliciosa sobremesa doce e uma xícara de chá quente. Dirigia-se então para a biblioteca, se ainda estivesse com disposição para tal, e se rendia a uma leitura descompromissada e uma partida de xadrez com seu fiel mordomo.

Por fim, às 21:30, ele seguia para seu quarto e era preparado para dormir.

Era devidamente despido e tinha seu pijama colocado em seu corpo. Entrava debaixo das cobertas macias e retirava o tapa-olho incômodo. Posicionava-se da forma que preferia, fechava os olhos e escutava o suave "Boa noite" de Sebastian, seguido do som das velas apagando-se e dos passos do mordomo para fora do quarto. A porta se fechava e mais uma noite de sono se iniciava.

Ou era isso que todos pensavam que acontecia.

Por que decididamente o orgulhoso Ciel Phantomhive nunca admitiria que precisava de seu mordomo para dormir às vezes.

Mas era um fato. Todas às noites, lá estava Sebastian.

O que, de início era apenas um singelo pedido para que ele o velasse até o sono chegar, agora incluía o demônio em sua cama, abraçando-o com força e acariciando seus cabelos.

Tentava não se sentir culpado ou errado com aquilo. Não se sentia, na verdade. Aquele era o momento onde o pequeno Ciel, o que perdera seus pais tão cedo e passara por toda sorte de coisas cruéis, aparecia, com toda sua carência e inocência, altamente dependente daquele ser de olhos vermelhos.

Geralmente não falava nada, apenas abraçava o corpo do mais velho com força, como se ele pudesse de alguma forma ser tirado de si, e fechava os olhos. Não demorava muito para dormir após isso. A sensação de conforto, de calor humano (uma bela ironia. Humano era tudo o que Michaelis não era), sempre acabava por acalentá-lo.

Sebastian continuava ali por mais algumas horas após isso. "Para garantir que ele não irá acordar novamente" poderia responder caso alguém o perguntasse, mas alguém nunca o fez. Era uma mentira.

A verdade é que gostava de ficar ali. Gostava de observar o sono do menor, tão profundo e, por vezes, infantil. Ciel disfarçava-se de adulto, mas não passava de uma criança. Não inocente, não pura, mas uma crianç o ressonar delicado do menino, às vezes com um chiado incômodo, fruto da asma que possuía, e aquilo preocupava o outro quase que involuntariamente.

Demônios não se apegam uns aos outros, e muito menos, se apegam a humanos. Mas eles podem fascinar-se por eles. Encantarem-se por eles.

E nenhuma dessas palavras ainda conseguia descrever o que Sebastian sentia por aquele um mestre teimoso, infantil e mimado definitivamente não era o que Sebastian chamaria de contrato dos sonhos. Mas com uma alma suculenta daquelas...

Divertia-se, com Ciel. Gostava dos desafios em que ele o punha, gostava do brilho malicioso no olho azul quando ele lhe pedia algo praticamente impossível, e logo depois a revolta, ao ver que ele havia de irritá-lo. Gostava de provocá-lo. Gostava dele.

E gostava ainda mais da forma como o garoto buscava esconder seus sentimentos por si. Como se ele não soubesse. Quantas vezes já não vira o rubor discreto nas bochechas do menor enquanto o banhava? Quantas vezes já não o ouvira murmurar o nome que ele lhe dera durante o sono? Ciel estava perdidamente apaixonado por ele, e sequer sabia.

Sebastian o deixaria perceber sozinho. Seria divertido, não é? E quem sabe não fosse promovido a amante secreto além de mordomo, talvez?

Lambia os lábios perfeitamente desenhados quando pensava nisso. Pensar que, talvez, pudesse desfrutar do corpo imaculado do menor...

 _Ainda não_ , lembrava-se. Ciel ainda era uma criança, e embora aquilo não lhe fosse empecilho algum, queria aguardar as ordens. Queria vê-lo implorar por seus beijos, clamar por seu corpo.

Esperaria o quanto fosse preciso para isso.

\- S-sebastian... - murmurou seu jovem mestre, remexendo-se em seus braços.

Se fosse outro, talvez, suspirasse com aquela visão. A tão doce criança com os cabelos azulados bagunçados em ângulos estranhos e os lábios róseos entreabertos. Dormindo, parecia até um pequeno anjo.

\- Durma, bocchan. Continuarei aqui com você até o amanhecer.

Um sorriso, talvez involuntário, desenhou-se no rosto infantil. Até o amanhecer. Ele nunca havia passado tanto tempo assim consigo, e mesmo não estando plenamente consciente, aquele fato o contentava.

Adormeceu de verdade outra vez, deixando Sebastian com seu divagar em relação ao menino.

O pequeno de alma suculenta de quem estava começando a gostar.

Gostar de verdade.

Oras, quem disse que demônios não podem amar?

Aquele ali, estava aprendendo.


End file.
